1. Field
The present application is directed to resettable circuit interrupting devices without limitation ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI's), equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI's), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present application are directed to IDCIs that include a reset lock out portion capable of preventing the device from resetting under certain circumstances and an independent trip mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical appliances have an electrical cord having a line side, which is connectable to an electrical power supply, and a load side that is connected to the appliance, which is an electrical load. Certain appliances may be susceptible to immersion in a conductive fluid, which may present a shock hazard. Other fault scenarios may be addressed by other circuit interrupters alone or in combination. Accordingly, the electrical wiring device industry has witnessed an increasing call for circuit breaking devices or systems which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. In particular, appliances utilized in areas that may be wet, such as hair dryers, may be equipped with an IDCI to protect against immersion hazards. Such products have been marketed by companies under brand names including Conair